The CIGTS database and patient files contain an extensive collection of Humphrey 24-2 visual field (VF) information gathered over nine years of follow-up on 607 patients with newly-diagnosed, previously un-treated open-angle glaucoma (OAG). These patients were randomized to initial medical or surgical treatment. This VF resource represents a wealth of longitudinal follow-up data on VF change. The following three aims will be pursued after accessing previously entered data and entering further data from all collected Humphrey 24-2 visual fields: 1. Determine the ways in which intraocular pressure (IOP) control is associated with the best VF outcomes. 2. Evaluate the risk of progressive VF loss among African Americans and whites. 3. Determine the relative impact of factors other than IOP control and race on progressive VF loss. Address age, sex, family history, comorbidities, smoking, alcohol ingestion, refractive error, and baseline VF damage.